The Tenth Round
by JZSquare
Summary: This story isn't finished yet, will finish soon! Sorry for any inconvience!


The tenth Round  
  
By: JZSquare  
  
Disclaimer: This is a story, it is purely fictional; any characters related to any person(s) living or dead is purely coincidential. This story in no way intends to infringe upon the rights of Squaresoft, Sony Computer Entertainment America or associates. All names images and other media is used for the promotion of the game only. I recognize Squaresoft's and Sony Computer Entertainment America's rights to this material, and in no way claim it my own.  
  
This is a story of several of the greatest fighters in fiction, one from each of the greatest stories ever told. This will be a battle that will shake both the earth and the heavens; this will be a battle to remember.  
  
Squall is walking through Esthar one day after the battle between SeeD's and the sorceress. It has been several years and Squall has married Rinoa and they are expecting their first child. Rinoa sometimes takes up practice in her skills as a sorceress, but only in secret as not to be ridiculed. Everyone is happy without the ruling of a sorceress, and everyone would like to keep it that way. Sir Laguna still plays as active leader of Esthar, and of course the world. This day Squall needed to take some time to reflect.  
  
"I want some action!" Squall said.  
  
"It's been several years since the fight with Ultimecia, and I've been out of action for so long I probably have forgotten all of my training, all my days as a SeeD are laid to waste." Squall thought to himself.  
  
As Squall dwelled on this idea he didn't happen to notice a gigantic sphere of liquid heading toward Esthar. All of a sudden the sphere turned into a gigantic hole in the sky, Squall then noticed when Esthar started to shake as pieces went flying past his head.  
  
Squall knew he was in trouble; everything was starting to get sucked in, as well as himself! Trying to hold on while flying in the air, with his last breath just before he was sucked in to the swirling mass of dust and rubble he was heard to shout out,  
  
"Rinoa!"  
  
Zidane was in Treno at the time he had long forgotten the glory days of old. The days when he fought valiantly for his princess Garnet, but that was just a disillusion. Those days were gone now and so was Garnet, he had spent most of his time sitting and drinking at the local bar. He thought about those who he helped so many years ago, and about princess Garnet, no not princess, queen! At that point he paid his bill and stormed out frustrated, upset, or more than likely enraged.  
  
As he walked through the streets of Treno a pickpocket tried to rob him, Zidane threw him down and laughed.  
  
"Gee boy! You need to know whom you try and rob, before you rob them! Now get out of here before I kick your ass!" Zidane said.  
  
  
  
The boy ran very scared, Zidane was feeling pleased with himself as he strutted out into the fields. Then he remembered Garnet and the others and grew with fury inside, he wished that he could back to the olden days that he could be there again. Just at that time a huge sphere of water crept up upon him, Zidane noticed and stated to run unsure of what it was. As it picked him up in a swirling tornado of rubble and dust.  
  
Cloud walked through the rubble of Midgar, hoping to find something anything to indicate life. Cloud searched, searched for his friends after the Highwind's escape pod went down, he had lost hope after several days of search. Then he noticed something over the horizon coming toward him, and then he realized it was Nanaki. Cloud was overjoyed at the site, Cloud ran toward him. When he got there he noticed Nanaki was badly hurt as he limped toward him, Cloud had to ask fearful of the answer.  
  
"Nanaki! Have you seen any of the others!?" Cloud said.  
  
Nanaki looked sullen for he had found no one after he had been thrown from the wreckage and awoke.  
  
"No…"  
  
Cloud fell to his knees.  
  
"No!!!"  
  
Nanaki left him to be with his pain for now; Cloud with head in hands began to cry. He heard a very mysterious voice behind him.  
  
"Don't cry…"  
  
Cloud spun around and saw nothing there. He then looked up and saw a big sphere of water, then turned into a swirling mass of dust and rubble as he was sucked in.  
  
Tidus had been walking through the fields of Calm when a gigantic hole opened in the sky above him. He drew his sword ready for action, as he dwelled on the idea of Sin's return. Just then three people fell on top of him.  
  
"Get off of me!"  
  
  
  
"Get your leg off my back!"  
  
"Move! You idiot!"  
  
  
  
"Get off! You moron!"  
  
When they had risen from the ground they looked to see what was going on.  
  
"What's going on!" Zidane asked.  
  
  
  
As they looked at each other they realized that they some how knew each other, maybe as distant relatives, no more so as distant friends. They all had felt like they had been fighting the same battle together, and apart. Tidus was the first to introduce himself to the others. "My name is Tidus, I'm from Zanarkand."  
  
The others soon introduced themselves.  
  
"Cloud from Nebliheim."  
  
"Zidane from planet where created."  
  
"Squall from Garden."  
  
After the introductions were made they all had the same questions on their mind.  
  
"Why are we all here?" Cloud said.  
  
"I don't kn…"  
  
Just then Tidus was interrupted by a booming voice from the sky.  
  
  
  
"YOU ARE ALL HERE BECAUSE YOU DESIRE ONE THING, WHICH IS, COMBAT, THE THRILL AF THE BATTLE!"  
  
  
  
"What does that have to do with us?!" Squall said.  
  
  
  
"YOU ALL OF COURSE WILL FIGHT THE GREATEST WARRIORS IN THE UNIVERSE, EACH OTHER!"  
  
  
  
"Why?" Cloud said.  
  
  
  
"SO THAT ALL OF YOU MIGHT STILL LIVE OUT THE REST OF YOUR DREAMS! AND SO THAT OTHERS MIGHT BEAR WITNESS TO EACH OF YOUR SKILLS AND ANSWER YOUR CALLS OF DISTRESS!"  
  
  
  
"What is that suppose to mean!?" Zidane said.  
  
  
  
"YOU WILL FIND OUT IN TIME, UNTILL THEN YOU MUST USE MY ARENA TO DO BATTLE, AND I WILL FIND THE OTHERS TO AID YOU!"  
  
  
  
"What!?" They said.  
  
  
  
The booming voice had vanished and all that was left was silence.  
  
  
  
Just then the silence was broken as a huge arena burst into the scene and set down onto the ground. Curious they entered and saw a huge gigantic star system, and in the center was a floating platform. As they walked toward it things began to change around them. Everything was hazy and distorted, it looked as though the tiny platform was being surrounded by stands for on lookers. Everyone there didn't want to fight one another, they all just wanted to go home. Just at that time everyone had a dream, maybe not a dream maybe reality. Cloud saw the room and everyone else fade away into darkness, and before him he visualized Aeris.  
  
"You must defeat the others…" Aeris said.  
  
"Why!?" Cloud said.  
  
"If you do then I may finally return to you, and your quest will be over…"  
  
"I don't understand, how will that bring you back?"  
  
"They are holding me back, for they are evil, you must believe me…"  
  
"Then I must defeat them, for I miss you so…"  
  
"Then go…"  
  
Just then the room faded back to normal, but everyone else was not there. For Squall was in his own dream world at the time, and Rinoa was before him speaking to his mind.  
  
"Squall I miss you so much, I wish we could be together without being ridiculed…" Rinoa said.  
  
"But, other peoples words don't matter, all that matters is that we are in love and nothing will take that away!" Squall said.  
  
"Others are plotting against us, they want to destroy the love we have…"  
  
"Who!?"  
  
"The ones you have been challenged to fight, they wish to separate us, and turn us against each other…"  
  
"Then I shall do as you wish, I shall destroy them."  
  
"Then go…"  
  
The room then faded back then only Cloud and Squall were standing there.  
  
"Princess Garnet! I mean your highness, what are you doing here?" Zidane said.  
  
"I want to help you of course, I want to be with you, but there are those that are holding us back…" Garnet said.  
  
"Who? What do you mean, 'holding us back'."  
  
"Those who wish to fight you are keeping me from you, they are the ones who have forced me to take the position of queen, they have threatened my very existence…"  
  
"What! Then I shall stop them I will save you once again my love!"  
  
"Go now…"  
  
In Tidus's dream world he had visualized going back to his home of Zanarkand, but he had torn thoughts and feelings, for he has a deep love for Yuna. He felt as though he had to settle this confrontation in order to go back and see her again, and to finalize his decision.  
  
  
  
They all had returned, and all had only one thing on their mind. They all wanted back what had been taken from them and they would kill to get it back. They saw each other with clouded eyes, eyes that would not be altered by a human force. As they stood to face one another, they saw the stands fill with people, people they had remembered from long ago, people who they thought had long forgotten them. They stood in remorse in envy and pain; they stood with an unwilling hatred toward one another, for what they did not even know.  
  
They spoke with hatred in their hearts and a burning fire of rage in their souls. Squall charged toward Zidane with gunblade in hand, Zidane reflected his attack and used his force to nock him down. Cloud and Tidus went after each other with blades twirling and energy flying, Cloud used Climbhazard on Tidus, which sent him writhing back in pain. Tidus then backed up to accomplish his overdrive and to "slice and dice" Cloud, Cloud then in return used Finishing Touch on Tidus which sent him in a cloud of dust and rubble. Eventually the blows ceased between the two great fighters as Zidane and Squall broke through their fight. Cloud then attacked Zidane with Braver as he fell to the ground, as Squall and Tidus were busy delivering blows that sent great and powerful echoes into the air and created such powerful blasts that each of them could not withstand. The battle lasted on into the day and night, until all of the warriors grew tired.  
  
As they sat there they looked toward each other they felt rage, fury and the right to kill. They did not realize, however, that there was an even greater force behind this, a cynical force.  
  
"All right, let's get this over with," Squall said coldly.  
  
The others rose to their feet very slowly and staggered toward one another, without any fight left in them they could no longer go on, and so they collapsed. "They all were in coma of fit and rage, they all were lacking from what had came, they all were tired sleepy and still, they all were lain out like bags of silt…"  
  
When they awoke, they were surrounded in a cell of darkness, nothing there as they could see, nothing but each other. They did not realize at the time that they were being held captive by the greatest evil of all Ultima.  
  
"They shall be enslaved and put to work with the others!" Ultima shouted.  
  
"Yes great one… but what about the others?" Bulgmie asked.  
  
"They shall be put to work as well, those who resist shall be put to death!"  
  
"Yes great one… and the women?"  
  
"They will be my personal slaves" Ultima said with a sneer.  
  
They were taken from their cells and put to work in the vast fields of wheat and corn, they didn't realize though the dangers of working in these fields 


End file.
